


[VID] Silent Invitation

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/569477.html">kink_bingo February Mini-Challenge: Multimedia</a>, using the sleepy/unconscious square from my 2010 card <a href="http://alba17.livejournal.com/130346.html">here</a>.</p><p>It goes with the fic, Silent Invitation, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/709883">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Silent Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Intro by XX.
> 
> Transformational fan work. No copyright infringement intended.

Password: bingo

[KBingo Sleep](https://vimeo.com/60806373) from [Alba17](https://vimeo.com/user6064444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
